


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by cherryblur



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsession, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/cherryblur
Summary: “Shh, pup,” He says softly.“You don’t want all your guts to fall out, do you?”





	Kaleidoscope Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request a loooooooong time ago but here it is

“Please,” Tyler says. All he can hear is his own tired voice echoing off the walls. “Let me go. Please.” 

The clicking of metal replies to him, as well as Josh’s worn drawl.

“You’re so boring.” He sighs. “That’s what they all say, dear. Don’t you have anything else to tell me?”

Tyler leans his head back. “You’re a prick.” 

There’s a laugh. 

“I wouldn’t be saying that when your life is in the palm of my hand.”  
Josh turns a scalpel around between his fingers for effect. 

“Where should I start?” 

Tyler tries to breathe steady. “Nowhere.” 

Josh laughs at him again and runs a cool hand up his naked thigh.  
“These are nice,” He comments. “Smooth. Sturdy.”

He inspects them like a butcher.  
“Good fat.” 

Tyler’s covered in goosebumps. 

“D’you always talk your victims up before you kill them?” He asks, obviously trying to buy time. “Y’might need to take me out to dinner first, pal.” 

Josh shakes his head with that crinkly smile and just gazes.  
“You’re quite the chatterbox, no? Not even crying, either..” He studies him. 

Tyler shrugs the best he can when he’s strapped down on a rickety operating table. “Maybe I’m not scared.” 

The cool blade of a scalpel drags along his inner thigh and he tries to shy away, insides churning suddenly at the trail the sharpness was leading.  
“Not scared?” Josh hums. He stops right next to the brunette’s groin. 

“I’d be scared.”

Tyler swallows. “Maybe you should be scared of me.” 

Another laugh-the third this evening.  
“Maybe I should, Tyler. Would you like that? If I were in your place? God,” He bites his bottom lip. “The things you could do if you had the strength I do, huh?” 

He leans in real close, lips ghosting over a pair of quivering ones.  
“You might just go crazy with all that power.” 

Tyler blinks fast. “Maybe I’m already crazy?”  
He’s stupid, he thinks. Buying time is only dragging the inevitable doom of his certain death on longer. It’s bound to happen. 

“Then we’re a perfect match,” Josh grins. 

He starts little. Tyler’s startled and squeals like a pig getting slaughtered when that clean little scalpel is shoved into his left thigh with zero remorse.  
“Y’mind holding that for me?” Josh calls over his shoulder. He’s busy working with bigger, better, _sharper_ instruments. 

Tyler shakes and cries out in pain, wrists sweaty with cold fear in their painful shackles. His arms start to ache above his head because _fuck, there’s a knife in his leg_.

Blood starts to ooze lazily, dripping down the inside of his thigh. The handle sticks out like a sore thumb and Josh grips it rough when he pulls it back out.  
“Thanks,” He says over the screams. 

“Jesus fuck,” Tyler shakes like a newborn doe, skin pale and trying its hardest to repair what’s been sliced open. He gags when Josh shows him his toys.

”Does it hurt?”  
Tyler nods with a gaping mouth and tears testing the corners of his eyes. “It hurts. God-it fucking hurts.”

Josh watches him with a butchers knife gracing his palm. “I guess your cool demeanor doesn’t last when faced with a little blood, hm?”

Tyler knows what he’s saying, and he truly hates that it’s true. He could only keep this façade on for so long.  
“You’re sure,” He gasps when smooth fingers dance over the slit in his thigh. “You’re sure there’s nothing I can d-do to get out of here? Nothing I can do f-for you?”

Josh moves up, the heels of his hands pressing into restrained wrists.  
“Quite sure.”  
He spreads Tyler’s fingers out gently, eyes drinking in the pale skin.

”What’s your least favorite finger, Tyler?”

”Pinkie,” Tyler answers immediately.

Josh tilts his head. “Interesting.”  
The brunette below him braces himself for the inevitable pain, and receives it graciously.

He shakes, feeble whimpers escaping his lips because he’s paled all the way down his to his chest. His throat chokes up a sob when he feels bones snapping and tissue stretching.

Josh cuts his finger off like a chef pruning vegetables.

”Very healthy bones,” He observes. “‘Course, I’ve only just started.”

He waves the length of a ring finger in Tyler’s face and gives him a sweet smile.  
“I think,” He ponders. “I think you just look a lot better without this one, yeah?”

Tyler sniffles and grits his teeth to endure the burning pain seeping down his left arm.  
He can feel blood gush down and wet the back of his head. It’s sticky.

”I’m going easy on you, really,” Josh snorts. “If you were anyone else, you’d be limbless by now.”

He turns and places the finger on a clean white cloth.  
“I might have a little soft spot for you, pup.”

Tyler whimpers and swallows down his cries.  
“Why don’t you let me go then?” He says. “I-I won’t run. I’ll stay with you, even, if that’s what you want.”

Josh laughs, cleans his dirty tools and raises a fingertip coated in red to his tongue.  
“It’s tempting,” He admits. “Very tempting, Tyler. But you drive a hard bargain.”

Tyler shakes his head and even tries to thrash when he sees an even bigger blade being plucked from the line of weapons.  
“Josh,” He arches his back and when he fists his hands he shouts in pain. He can feel the bone sticking through his hand poke into his palm.

”Only a few cuts,” Josh clicks his tongue.  
“You’ll be fine.”

He pulls a purple marker from his pocket and marks dotted lines along the brunette’s hips, his stomach.  
“Just a check-up, yeah?”

Tyler tries to shy away from his hands.  
“You talk a lot.” He trembles in the cold and feels the blood on his thigh congeal and stick itself to his skin.  
“You’re treating me more like a buddy rather than a victim.”

Josh pauses.  
“You know what?” He says. “You’re right.”

Tyler’s heart drops and he doesn’t think he’ll be getting anymore playful banter from now on.

”I’m being _too_ soft on you, aren’t I?”

He lifts Tyler’s jaw, turns his head sharply and inspects his face.  
“I think I need to fix that feisty little mouth of yours, don’t I?”

Tyler snaps his mouth shut.

”Yes,” Josh nods. “I think that might quiet you down a bit.”

He turns a knife just big enough for the brunette’s mouth in his hand.  
“If you don’t open,” He says soft. “I will break your jaw.”

Tyler searches his eyes and finds stone cold seriousness.  
And so, he opens his mouth.

•

”Pup,” Josh coos.  
Tyler sits on the floor with a metal collar chained around his neck.

There’s one around his ankle, too. Bloody and sticky hot with infection.  
He feels the flies will never stop buzzing.

”You shouldn’t look so sad.”  
He kneels and tips up a blood-stained chin.  
“I’ve fixed you, no? You’re so beautiful now, dear.”

Tyler blinks tears from his left eye and feels sticky blood drip from his right. He can’t see out of that one.  
He opens his mouth and Josh sticks a finger onto the healing patch of ragged flesh where his tongue would’ve been. It’s easier to do when he’s missing his front two teeth.

”Gorgeous,” He murmurs. “You’re healing well.”

Tyler holds himself up with 8 unsteady fingers as Josh brushes his hands over bulging scars and scabbed-over wounds.  
He kisses the bruises littering the brunette’s neck and face.

”You’re lucky,” He says again, over and over and over.

 _I’m lucky,_ Tyler echoes.  
_So, so lucky._

”Lucky to be alive.”  
There’s rough hands carding through his tacky hair and it truly feels nice. For the first time in weeks he’s felt compassion.

”I’ve got other guests, pup,” Josh tells him. “I’ll be back soon, okay?”

He feels a kiss being pressed onto his forehead gently.  
He sits back and his leftover fingers trace over the divots and gouges in his thighs.  
Every once in a while Josh got really hungry.

But it’s okay now.

Tyler chokes on his own spit because of his lack of a tongue and vows that he’ll _never_ hitchhike again.

**Author's Note:**

> idk hope u liked at least a lil


End file.
